Love Undeniable
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Tempest FINALLY returns to Rebecca, and she introduces a new friend to Lashana and Telca *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One

Love Undeniable By TempestXtreme 

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. Lashana and Telca belong to Lashana and Telca, and so do Tvashtar, Kadrith, and the dragons. Their harem belongs to the people that created them.**

Chapter One – Short battles and horrifying awakenings 

The warrior fell onto one knee, holding his bleeding side in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Growling, he glared at his attacker, his sea-blue eyes full of the flames of defiance. He stood up as a wind brushed past them, blowing his short, light brown hair backwards. Chuckling, the warrior looked at his opponent, a smirk playing across his handsome features. 

"You're good," he said, weaving a Healing spell over his wound, healing it entirely. "But I will not be separated from the woman I love by the likes of _you_!"

He leapt at the other man, a scythe made of pure light appearing in his hand. He swung the ethereal weapon hard as he passed by his opponent, cutting clean through his armour and deep into his flesh, slicing cleanly through both muscle and bone. Landing a few meters behind his opponent, the warrior banished his weapon and walked away just as his opponent fell to the floor in a dead heap.

"I will see you again, my love," the warrior said. "Not even the gods are going to stop me from holding you in my arms."

*-*-*

_In the Harem Dimension_

Rebecca yawned as she woke up, stretching as she sat up. She blinked when her hand brushed something. 

"Huh?" 

She looked down…right into Xellos' grinning face. 

"Good morning!" he grinned.

Rebecca screamed. 

Loudly.

"FUCKING HENTA! DRAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!"

One huge explosion later, and Xellos was in orbit and Rebecca was storming down to Beast's lab, where the blue haired mutant was doing research. Ignoring him, Rebecca went over to the various scanners and went through them, heedless of the fact that her Dragon Slave had woken up just about everybody in the palace, and that Lashana and Telca had just walked into the lab and were staring at her in shock as she went through the scanners, a battle aura surrounding her. "Which one of these damn things can scan if a person has slept with somebody the night before?!" she said, twisting around and glaring at Beast. "With all this technology you have here, ONE of them has to!"

Beast blinked. "Yes, I have a device like that," he said. "But why…"

"BECAUSE I WOKE UP WITH XELLOS NEXT TO ME, OK??!" Rebecca screamed out the answer. 

The three people in front of her looked sick. Telca spoke up first.

"You…what?! Rebecca, you can't be serious! You didn't…!" she said. Rebecca twitched. 

"I hope to the gods that I didn't," she said. "Else I might just have to set myself on fire to cleanse myself."

Beast shuddered and went over to a cupboard, taking out a scanner that resembled a Tri-Corder. He activated it and scanned Rebecca with it, sighing when it finished scanning. "No, you did not have-"

Rebecca glared at him. "Good," she said. "But if you finish that sentence I'll hurt you."

Beast shut his mouth and nodded. Of course, Telca wasn't going to stand there and let Rebecca threaten Beast.

"If you hurt Beast, you won't like what I'll do to you!" she snapped, glaring at Rebecca with eyes turned amber. Rebecca returned her glare.

"Oh calm down," she said, suddenly feeling tired. "I was just angry. You know that I wouldn't seriously hurt any of your Guys."

Telca harrumphed and stalked out of the room. "I'm going back to bed!" she said. Rebecca sighed and slumped backwards against a wall. "Ugh, I never thought I'd feel so…so…"

Lashana sighed and walked over. "Relax," she said. "Xellos just wanted to get a rise out of you, and judging by the mess you made with that Dragon Slave, I'd say he succeeded."

Rebecca chuckled. "At least it wasn't an Omega Slave. I don't think you'd like to rebuild the palace again."

Lashana smirked. "I would have blamed Xellos."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Gabriella 

The brown-haired warrior smirked as the fiery spell leapt up around him and was absorbed into his body, making him stronger than he already was. Snickering, he raised a palm, a blast of Ki energy leaving his hand and slamming into one of the ten bandits that had attacked him. The bandit went flying backwards, slamming into two of his fellow bandits with enough force that all three of them were knocked out. Yawning, he made a sharp gesture in the air, summoning forth a sphere of white fire that flew towards the remaining bandits. He stopped the spell just as it was about to impact.

"I would run if I were you," he said. "I can't hold this in position for too long."

That was a lie, and he knew it, but he did not want to kill these people. They did not deserve it – they were just making a living in their own way. He watched as they ran off, and then banished the custom spell. The fact that these bandits could use magick surprised him – it was not often that he met bandits like that. 

He carried on walking, knowing that the Dimensional Seal that was keeping his portals sealed had to be _somewhere_ on the world he was trapped on…

*-*-*

The Harem Dimension 

An hour after repairing the room, Rebecca was taking a swim to relax. Xellos was still in orbit, so he wasn't much of a threat. She paused in her laps around the pool as a portal flashing to life caught her attention. 

"Ow…"

"What the…? Gabriella?" Rebecca swam to the edge of the pool and got out, walking over to the new arrival. Her dark blue one piece bathing suit was dripping wet, but she hardly noticed. "Gabriella? What are you doing here, so far from Trivadia?"

Two gold-flecked brown eyes looked up at Rebecca through errant locks of blonde streaked brown hair. "Uh…hi."

The girl stood up, brushing dust off of her outfit of a red tunic, matching pants, and knee-high boots. Her hands were covered with a pair of red elbow-length fingerless gloves, and she wore a dull grey cape. A sword hung at her side in a dark blue sheath that had golden runes engraved into it. She paused, and then knelt. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Stand up," she said. "I'm not the queen of Trivadia and you're nowhere near Trivadia, so you don't need to kneel."

Gabriella stood up. "I'm so-" she began.

"And don't apologise!" Rebecca said. "Now…what are you doing here?"

Gabriella paused. "That's a tough one," she said. "Where _is _here?"

Rebecca sighed and snapped her fingers, changing from her bathing suit to a bright red t-shirt, matching jogging pants, and red-white sneakers. 

"You are in a dimension where all the dimensions cross, creating a sort of dimensional crossroad. All I can say is…welcome to the Harem Dimension!" Rebecca grinned. Gabriella blinked.

"…A harem? You became part of a…harem?" she asked, getting the wrong idea. Rebecca blinked and shook her head.

"Oh…no," she said. "This is the opposite of a normal harem. The members are all male living with two powerful women. Each of them is a sorceress with the same power as me. Oh, and they're also the Avatars to L-Sama and Gaia."

Gabriella blinked. "Gaia's…Avatar lives here?" she asked. When Rebecca nodded, Gabriella just stared. 

"…What's she like? The Gaia Avatar?" she asked at length.

"Loud and insane, but she's got a good heart underneath it all," Rebecca said. "Although she'd kill me if she heard me say that."

Despite Rebecca's jovial tone, Gabriella tensed. "You're staying with people who could kill you?" she asked. Rebecca frowned.

"They're my friends," she said. "Yes, they have the power to kill me, but they don't kill unless it is absolutely necessary. Even though Lashana, the Chaos Knight, has some of the Chaos melded with her soul, she still hates to kill."

Gabriella nodded, albeit slowly, as if she were having a hard time believing what she was hearing. "I feel as though I'll never understand you," she said. "You abdicate the throne and leave Marrin in charge, and come here. Some of the Royal Court feels that you acted out of cowardice."

Rebecca's jaw set in anger. "_What_?" she asked, her voice strained. "They think that I ran away because I'm a **_COWARD_**?!"

Gabriella stepped back in shock just as Lashana Tvashtar walked outside. They stopped and stared at Rebecca when they heard her yell. Then Lashana noticed Gabriella. "Hey, who's that girl?" she asked.

"Maybe she's a friend of Lady Rebecca," Tvashtar replied. "I think she said something to make Rebecca angry. Her aura is flaring."

Lashana nodded, and walked over to them. "Becca? What's the matter? Who's this girl?"

Gabriella jumped in shock and turned around. "Uh, hi. I'm Gabriella Winters," she said. "I'm from Trivadia, and I was kind of tossed here by an errant portal."

"What did you do to make Rebecca so angry?" Lashana asked. "She never gets THIS angry unless Xellos is involved."

Rebecca twitched. "Those arrogant, self-important, disrespecting, IDIOTIC COURT MEMBERS THINK I'M A **_COWARD_**!!!"

Her aura flared again, and Lashana and Tvashtar (who had only just walked up to them) took a step backwards in shock. 

"…They're dead," Lashana muttered. "Calling Becca a coward is…"

"…Suicidal?" Tvashtar finished. 

"Yes!"

"Lady Rebecca, please! Don't do anything rash!"

"Oh? So you WANT me to stand here and LET them call me a coward, do you!?" Rebecca turned and was seconds away from opening a portal when she suddenly…fell asleep. Gabriella sighed and lowered her hand.

"That's the only problem with Lady Rebecca. She lets her temper rule her actions from time to time," she said. "She's a good person with a kind heart, but she has to try hard to keep her temper in check when she gets insulted, especially with _her _level of power."

She turned and faced Lashana and Tvashtar. "You must be the Chaos Knight," she said. "Lashana, wasn't it?" Lady Rebecca told me about you and your friend, the Gaia Avatar. Hmm? Who's this?"

"This is Tvashtar, my Guardian," Lashana said. "So you're a friend of Rebecca's?"

Gabriella blinked and shook her head. "I wish I could have the honour of being Lady Rebecca's friend!" she said. "I'm just a student at the School of Magick that her family runs."

Lashana frowned. "Rebecca is just a person," she said. "What? They didn't allow her to have friends while she was the queen?"

"Only if it served the Realm," Gabriella said softly. "She often talked about friends of hers that lived in another dimension. She said that one of them was an insane elf with white hair…"

She trailed off and looked at Lashana. "…Oh."

Then, Rebecca began to snore softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Xellos has an ANGER SPELL?! 

He had found it, at long last, he had found what he needed to unseal his portals and get back to Rebecca. He approached the shrine cautiously; he had come too far to get himself killed now. Frowning, he reached out with the magick that flowed through his veins, checking for any signs of magickal defenses that might have been placed around the ancient shrine. He paused when he found nothing but air, and that just made him ever more cautious. Stepping forward slowly, he reached out with his hand, finding no trace of any kind of magickal barriers. He stepped forward and through the doors of the shrine, blinking at the sudden darkness that surrounded him.

"Wonderful," he muttered, summoning a Lighting spell and willing it to hover above him. He stood in a long hall with no sources of light anywhere. Pillars stood to the sides, casting shadows that overlapped each other in the middle of the hallway. 

All in all, it was a standard old shrine, so the warrior wasn't all that worried. As he walked forward, the light sphere cast light down onto his face, revealing a nasty scar running from his right temple down to the base of his neck. A lesser warrior would have died of that injury, but not him. He was too strong to let a minor wound like that kill him. 

_Welcome, _a voice said, seemingly from everywhere and, at the same time, nowhere. _Welcome…Tempest._

Tempest didn't even blink as he recognised the male voice. "Oh gee, you've been waiting for me? I didn't know you cared!" he said, sarcasm practically dripping from his words. "You're not going to stop me, Trionel. I WILL get back to Rebecca!"

Hahahahaha… Do you think you have what it takes to find the D'arlii and unseal your portals? I shall wait for you at the end of my labyrinth!

"Labyrinth?" Tempest asked, seconds before the ground gave way and dropped him deep underground. "Oh sh-"

*-*-*-*

The Harem Dimension 

Gabriella sat down on a chair in the library, awed by the vast amount of books she saw. Rebecca was sleeping on the couch, still under the effects of the Sleeping spell. Sighing, the teen looked at Lashana, who had just walked in and was sitting in another chair. 

"Nice palace," she said. "Almost as big as Angelheart Castle on Trivadia. Actually, I think that this place IS as big as Angelheart Castle…"

Lashana chuckled. "Telca and I just kind of stumbled onto it," she said. "We brought in some guys from different dimensions and started our own Harem. It's insane, but fun."

Gabriella nodded. "I can imagine," she said, looking around. "So…how long have you and Lady Rebecca been friends?" 

Lashana actually had to think about that. "I don't really know," she said. "Does it matter?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Not really," she said. "I just wondered that's all."

"Why?" Tvashtar asked. "Is it so strange for Rebecca to have friends?"

Gabriella sighed. "Only if those 'friends' could help the kingdom," she said. "Lady Rebecca's 'friends' were all chosen by her officers so that she could look good in the public eye. Such is the way of the Royal Family."

"That…sucks," Lashana said. "Having your friends picked for you. No wonder she's staying here for now. If she stayed on Trivadia, she'd probably have to choose a new boyfriend or something idiotic like that."

"Like I'd let them do THAT," Rebecca said, sitting up on the couch. "Thanks, Gabriella. If you hadn't cast that Sleep spell, I would have done something incredibly stupid. And how many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me 'Lady' Rebecca? You're making me sound old! And no comments from you, Lashana! Or you, Tvashtar!"

"But you ARE old!" 

"SHADDUP TELCA!"

Telca snickered as she walked by. "What? You ARE over 700 years old!" she said, grinning. 

Rebecca growled. "You are really starting to annoy me, Telca!" she said, standing up, a battle aura swirling around her. "Always throwing smart-aleck comments around!"

Telca glared. "You should learn to TAKE A JOKE!" she said. 

Rebecca glared right back at her. "Oh, I can take a joke," she said. "But YOU make them PERSONAL!"

Gabriella stood up. "Lady Rebecca! Calm down!" she said. "Don't let your temper get the best of you!"

Rebecca closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. She let it out and opened her eyes. "Sorry, Telca. I'm just a little high-strung today," she said. "No hard feelings?"

Telca blinked at the sudden mood swing. "Uh, sure," she said. "No hard feelings…"

Lashana and Tvashtar exchanged confused looks. What was with Rebecca today? She seemed so…on edge. She NEVER argued with anybody in the palace, and she hardly ever lost her temper. Well, she usually only lost her temper if it involved Xellos, but then again, Xellos LIVED to piss people off. 

"Becca?" Lashana said. "Are you…feeling OK?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Like I said, I'm just a little high-strung today."

Gabriella frowned. "Lady…I mean, Rebecca, have you been feeling high-strung often lately?" 

Rebecca shook her head. "No, not really," she said. "You know that I usually keep a pretty tight lid on my temper. It would take a pretty strong force to make me lose my… Oh… I think I just figured out WHY I'm being high-strung today."

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos grinned as he teleported into the room. "Do you like my Anger spell, Rebecca-chan? I think it works wonderfully!"

Rebecca twitched. "I have the sudden urge to Dragon Slave something," she said, looking at Xellos pointedly. "Or maybe an Omega Slave instead. That'll hurt so much that you WON'T enjoy the pain!"

Xellos suddenly looked worried, and backed away. "You wouldn't! Not inside the palace!"

Rebecca smiled innocently. "No, of course not!" she said. "Lashana? Could you open a portal to a desert island? I'm sure nobody would mind if it got obliterated since I'm going to be targeting Xellos most of all!"

Xellos blinked. "Um, maybe later!" he said, and teleported away. 

Rebecca snarled. "I HATE that Mazoku!" she said, twitching. "He seems to LOVE bugging ME the MOST!"

"Because you're an easy target," said a voice from directly behind Rebecca.

"ACK!" Rebecca jumped in shock and twisted around to face Zillas. "Zillas?! What are you doing here?!"

The half-Mazoku grinned. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

Rebecca fell over. "I should have known that you were going to say that…"

Gabriella blinked. "Who are you?" she asked, eyeing Zillas warily. The purple-haired girl grinned.

"I'm Zillas Metallium!"

Gabriella blinked. "WHAT??!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Tempest was lost, completely lost. He had passed the same point about fifteen times, and he was getting annoyed.

So he decided to simply blast his way through. He powered up, black wings appearing on his back as he called on his Arch-Angel powers. His feathered wings turned to a metal known as Laconium as he went to his Omega-Arch-Angel form, and he gathered energy into his hands, smirking. He didn't have to really transform to use the attack he was going to use…but he wanted it to be powerful.

"Destiny…Ka…me…ha…me…ha!!"

The modified Kamehameha – using pure magickal energy – blasted through the walls of the labyrinth until it reached the very center, where Tempest willed it to dissipate. Smirking, he simply walked through the destroyed walls until he came up to a pedestal with an artefact on it. Said artefact was an oval-shaped object with a dragon engraved into the center.

It was glowing with magickal power. Tempest stepped up to the pedestal and took the D'arlii, leaping back seconds before spikes shot out from the pedestal. 

"Heh. That was too easy," Tempest said, just as the D'arlii flashed and restored his Portals to him. 

Grinning, Tempest opened a portal to Trivadia and leapt through.

*-*-*-*

Rebecca's senses went crazy for a second, startling her out of the light trance that she had gone into from listening to Gabriella prattle on about…something. Lashana and Tvashtar must have sensed it too, because they looked at her in shock.

"What was that?" Tvashtar said. "Some kind of power…"

Gabriella paused. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked. "What power?"

"We sensed a big power passing by," Rebecca said. "From the direction it was heading, I'd say that it was heading for Trivadia."

Gabriella stared at her. "Should we go and see what it is?" she asked. "The people might be in danger."

Rebecca shook her head. "They can handle themselves," she said. "Although I'd love to see Trivadia again…"

Lashana and Tvashtar exchanged glances. "Why not?" Lashana said, grinning. "We CAN portal there, you know."

Rebecca stared at her friend. "You'd come with me?" she asked.

"Why not? We could find Shakarei while we're at it. We haven't visited him in a while," Lashana said. 

"Who's Shakarei?" Tvashtar asked.

"A friend of mine," Lashana replied. "A dragon, actually."

"What about the Dragons?" Rebecca asked. "Your dragons, that is."

"Mewtwo can look after them for a couple of hours," Lashana smirked. "C'mon, let's go!"

Rebecca grinned and stood up. "Gabriella? You coming?"

The teen nodded. "Of course!" she said, standing. "Let's go!"

Lashana opened a portal, and they all leapt through, the portal snapping shut behind them.

~Lashana? Where are you?~ Mewtwo asked, teleporting into the room. ~Now where did she go?~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Reunion 

The portal opened up near the L'arik Mountain Range, in the far western regions of Trivadia. Rebecca glanced around and sighed.

"Well, you don't know Trivadia very well, so I can't blame you for landing us literally miles from civilization," she said, opening another portal. "I, however, can get us to Guldtosia. Hop through!"

They jumped into the portal, landing in the middle of a street seconds later. Rebecca grinned and looked around. "Ah, it's good to be back here!" she said. "Oh look, there's the Magick Shop I used to visit when I was just starting to learn how to control my spells!"

She just carried on chatting about the sights of the city as they walked through the streets of the city.

"I didn't know that Becca could talk so much," Lashana whispered to Tvashtar. "She's usually so quiet."

Tvashtar nodded. "Have you noticed how the people don't seem to notice me?" he asked. "Normally, humans would be freaking out and driving me out of the city."

Gabriella chuckled. "You look a lot like a Draconian," she said. "And they're frequent visitors to this city, so they're used to it by now. Although there are a few people who still try and stone the other races whenever they come here."

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing, you freak?!"

A mob of angry looking men was walking towards them, and their leader looked like he was ready to kill somebody. They stopped and surrounded them, and the leader stepped forward.

"An Elf AND a Draconian? Your kind shouldn't be allowed in this city!" he said. He had yet to notice Rebecca, but she forced him to notice her by summoning a kind of magickal sword to her hands – a sword made entirely of ice. 

"Watch your tongue!" she snapped. "These two are my friends, and if you harm them, you'll have to answer to _me_, got that?"

The mob looked at each other and started muttering amongst themselves. Lashana and Tvashtar could hear whispers of how shocked they were that the Queen Mother had befriended these _things_. 

The leader, however, simply stepped forward, cocked his arm back, and threw a punch at Rebecca.

However, three months of living with Lashana and her friends, and training in the Danger Room had sharpened Rebecca's reflexes. Banishing the Glacier Blade, she grabbed the man's fist, twisted his arm sharply, and slammed a thunder-powered fist into his gut, sending him flying backwards from the force, landing a few feet away. She turned and glared at the mob angrily, an aura of power surrounding her.

"Anybody else want to try their luck?" she asked.

"I'd back off if I were you," came a voice. "Else Rebecca's not the only one that you'll have to deal with."

Rebecca twisted at the sound of the voice, easily picking Tempest out of the crowd. Gasping in shock, she ran through the crowd, shoving people aside as she ran at her husband, glomping him and burying her face into his chest, tears of joy running down her face.

"Tempest, you're alive! Gods be praised, you're alive!" she said. "I missed you so much it hurt. Where have you been?!"

She pushed away from him and…slapped him across the face. "You idiotic male! Don't you know how worried I've been!? Rachel said that you'd come back to me, but gods dammit you took your time!!"

Tempest rubbed his cheek and smirked. "Good to see you too, hun," he said. "Hey Elfy! Who's your friend?"

Lashana shook herself out of the trance she had put herself in, ran at Tempest, and glomped him. "You idiotic male! Do you know how worried Becca has been!? Gah, I have half a mind to go Avatar and beat you into the ground!"

Tempest blinked. "…Avatar?" he asked. Lashana paused and pulled away, looking a little sheepish.

"Uh, well, you see…" she said. "It all started at the beginning of the Demon Wars…"

*-*-*

An hour later, Tempest was staring at Lashana in shock, having just heard how she died and was resurrected as L-Sama's Knight. 

"So Telca is the Avatar to Gaia," he said. "And Tvashtar and his brother are your Guardians and Teachers?"

Lashana nodded. "Basically, yeah," she said. 

Then a portal opened, and Telca stormed out of it, followed by Kadrith.

"THERE you are!" she said. "Where have you be – TEMPEST?!"

Tempest grinned. "Heyla Battleaxe."

_WHACK!_

"I AM NOT A BATTLEAXE, CHICKEN BOY!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Even Omni-Elementals can get headaches 

After portalling back to the Harem Dimension and Healing Tempest's headache, Rebecca introduced her husband to the Dragons, and to Mewtwo. 

::This is Chicken Boy?:: Kalamadea asked, looking at Tempest closely. Tempest blinked.

"How the hell do you know that?" he asked.

~They're telepathically linked to Lashana and I,~ Mewtwo said. ~They got the name from her.~

Tempest glared at Lashana. "Gee, thanks Lashana," he said. "It's bad enough that I have to have you and Telca calling me 'Chicken Boy', but now three little Dragons are going to be calling me that too!"

Korin snickered. ::Not our fault that those wings of yours make you look like a chicken,:: he said. Tempest glared at the dragon.

"If you weren't part of Lashana's family, I'd hurt you," he said, earning a Death Glare from the Elf. "But I'm not suicidal."

Lashana smirked. "Good Chicken," she said. Tempest sighed.

"Yeah, sure, Elfy," he said. "Not that I care, but where's Xellos?"

As if called by name, the Mazoku 'ported in. "Oh, hello Tempest!" he said. "Your wife is-"

"AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGHH! DRAGON SLAVE!!" Rebecca screamed, blasting the freak into orbit. Tempest looked at his wife.

"Did I miss something here?" he asked. Rebecca coughed and looked away.

"This morning, I woke up and found Xellos lying next to me," she said, pausing at Tempest's menacing growl. "But he must have gotten into bed just to see my reaction!"

Tempest twitched. "Oh, I know THAT," he said. "I know that you'd never cheat on me. What pisses me off is the fact that Xellos had the guts to do that in the first place."

Rebecca glanced at Tempest, blinking at the sight of the battle aura that surrounded his body. "Tempest? Calm down…"

Tempest clenched his fists. "OK," he said, the aura disappearing. "But only because you want me to, Becca."

Rebecca sighed in relief. If Tempest lost his temper, the entire palace could have been levelled. Not that THAT hadn't happened before, but the cost of rebuilding the palace was huge, and none of them wanted to call the contractor again. She paused as Tempest put an arm around her shoulder.

"So…where were you planning on going after you got over my 'death'?" he asked. Rebecca blinked.

"I have no idea," she said. "Back to Trivadia, most likely. Why?"

"Because I know a great place for us to live now. It's a cottage near the J'braar River. It looks small, but that's only the outward appearance. Inside, it's as big as this palace, complete with a library and an enchanted training area," Tempest grinned. Rebecca paused, and then grinned. 

"Sounds great," she said. "But what's the enchantment on the training area?"

Tempest smirked. "Think of it as a magickal Danger Room," he said. "Just state what you want to fight, and the room with give you that opponent."

Rebecca's grin widened. "Oh, I like that," she said. "Well, bye Lashana, Telca! Thanks for letting me stay here!"

She opened a portal and dragged Tempest through it. They heard Tempest saying, "Bye!" seconds before the portal closed.

"Well," Telca said. "Who's going to pay for Kitchen?"

Lashana groaned. "How many times has Rebecca blown up this kitchen now?" she asked.

"About fifteen times now," Kadrith said. 

**The End! ^_^**


End file.
